Kind is the River
by umbreonix
Summary: Meet Chelsea, a bioengineering genius who could probably change the world- if she wasn't so busy in her pursuit of self-amusement. When an accident at sea leaves her stranded on a desert island, she spends her time farming and ignoring frantic agriculture companies, dedicating the full breadth of her mind and wit to sexually harassing cowboys and doing whatever else she feels like
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey everybody, Umbreonix here. I just want to take a moment here to say that yes, this is a spin off of Beyond the Road's End but it's written in such a way that you absolutely do not have to read that story to follow this one. That being said, there will be some repetition in this first chapter that you may have read before if you read my other story.**

 **So what does this title mean you may ask?**

 **Nothing. I would like to thank the random romance title generator. Also, apparently rivers are super romantic since my other option included 'Avoiding the River" and "Source of the River". For a very brief moment this story was called "Workplace Harassment... By the River" but I thought better of it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

"Really, I think you'll find the offer our company has to make is quite competitive."

I leaned back in my chair, tracing languid circles across the grains of my kitchen table. I let him sit there for a moment, from the corner of my eye I could see him fidget uncomfortably, as if in this room he was once again a fourteen year old at his first job interview for McDonald's and not the savvy and experienced business man representing a billion dollar corporate entity.

Finally, deciding to put him out of his misery, I looked up and properly inspected him. A boring man, with a boring haircut in a boring (but expensive) suit. "Yes well, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for coming."

He looked to me in disbelief "You don't want to hear more?" He managed to ask.

"Not really…" I said wearily, turning my head to watch the ragged checkered curtains above the kitchen sink shift in the wind of the open window. This was the third guy this week and these talks were getting tedious. How did thy even find out I was alive in the first place?

He fiddled with the clasp of his briefcase, "Please just a bit more of your time, I have a few spreadsheets you might want to see!"

I gave him an incredulous work. "Believe me, those are the last things I want to see."

"I assure you the figures are quite generous."

I leaned back my head and let out a disgruntled groan and he paused. "Listen," I said, "No offense to you but you've been here what? Ten minutes, and I'm already so bored I want to throw myself out the nearest window, which unfortunately, is only a meter from the ground. I keep telling you all, I'll come when I'm ready."

"Please," he said, "I do insist you hear the full pitch. I've travelled so far, all the way to this mound of dirt in the ocean."

"It's called an island." I told him dryly.

He stood up in frustration. Then, like a professional, he gulped it all down and smiled in fake amusement, "Well, I'd say you are everything I'd been warned you'd be."

"Probably." I agreed, and he looked annoyed. He had wanted me on his rope, for me to have taken the bait. He obviously was underestimating who he was dealing with.

He wiped at his face and I took the opportunity to get up and route through my refrigerator. "You look tired Mr-"

"De Mars." He said, "I'd have expected one of the most brilliant minds of her generation to remember a name she'd heard ten minutes earlier."

I laughed, "I only remember things that interest me." Then laughing time was over and I narrowed my eyes and smirked at him. "But speaking of expectations, _I'd_ have expected whomever would be sent over from your corporation to not have also been of my generation."

"I don't suppose you could enlighten me on what you mean." He asked.

"You're what? A year out of school? Did they really send a newbie out to impress me?" I looked him over again, slicked hair, expensive wristwatch, brand name cologne- All looking awkwardly out of place in this barren, 1 room house from the early 1900s. Realization hit me and I laughed. "Wait, did they think maybe you'd seduce me or something?"

He shrugged, "Well, who knows why the big guys do anything. I don't necessarily approve but it's not that uncommon in business. You brainy lab types don't usually have the immunity to the opposite gender that you seem to have."

I shrugged, "Tough luck on your part, I feel for you. I really do."

"Then again, you hardly seem female despite your looks." He said dryly.

I gripped at my chest dramatically, "Careful, words hurt. I'm still a lady you know."

"Well maybe you should act it."

A cold feeling flew down my veins; not quite anger, not quite hurt- just unspecified indignation. A scowl threatened to tug at the corners of my lips and my hands paused on one of the items I'd been digging for.

' _Put on your princess smile Chelly.'_

The familiar and haunting voice seemed to ring and echo through the walls of my skull and I subtly shook my head, dissipating the vibrations. Shut up.

He hit a nerve, and I could have chewed him out for it but instead I shut the fridge, turned, and complied with the voice's command with a large (albeit subtly sadistic given the circumstances) grin. "Why don't you have a strawberry?" I offered.

I held it out to him and he eyed it warily, then me.

"It's not poisoned." I said, as if that was why he was shooting me that look. I really _could_ be cruel sometimes. "Your company's willing to drop millions on it, don't you at least want a taste test? Or are you ironically one of those organic-only types?" I dangled it in front of him tauntingly.

He took the strawberry and turned it in his hands. "So this is what the fuss is about." He finally said. "I can definitely see the appeal, it's practically the size of my fist."

"It's also got many improved health benefits, it-"

"I've read the files." He cut me off and I grinned.

"Well, aren't we getting bold? Given up on currying my favour?" I asked leaning back on the kitchen counter.

He took a bite, "Not bad, not bad at all."

I nodded, "but just so you know, I wouldn't bother trying to steal any seeds from it. I've got its genome so patented I could sue your company to the ground if it starts appearing in farm fields other than mine."

He just shook his head, "So, there's no way I'm getting you on the next boat to the city to talk to the higher ups?"

I threw my head up and laughed. The kind of eccentric laugh only geniuses and billionaires are tolerated to make without someone picking up the phone and calling the nearest insane asylum. "Absolutely not."

He picked up his briefcase and I walked him to the door.

"You know…" He said. "I just don't understand at all."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here wasting your time on this island? If you came back with me my company would bending over backwards to hire you with a starting six figure salary. Not to mention the ridiculous amount we'd pay you for your seeds. Forgetting about just living on this island, you could have the ability to buy it and hardly make a dent in your fortune in a matter of days!" He said.

I crossed my arms with a grin, "Well you see, at least for now- it's interesting here. If there's one thing in the world I hate it's boredom. I'll satiate my amusement here for a while and come sell my seeds when I feel like it."

He sighed, "Chelsea Goodwin: Bioengineering genius turned everyday farmer- for fun. It doesn't strike you as at all irresponsible?"

"Naw, carrying a ferry of passengers into a storm is irresponsible. Working with what you have when you end up stranded on a deserted island from other people's stupidity is ingenuity at its best." I shrugged. "Though, I guess I don't really care either way. I do what I want when I want and not a minute sooner. It's a luxury of being me."

He shook the half eaten strawberry at me, "This could change the world for the better. This could win you a noble prize! Every second you're not putting your brain to something like this is a crime against humanity."

This time I really did scowl, "I think you've gotten too comfortable here Mr. De Mars, The next boat is leaving in… thirty minutes? You'll make it if you run."

I watched him leave with slight annoyance. Honestly, they just kept coming. Of course, I had every intention of getting off this island soon but I wasn't going to tell him that. Playing survivor was fun for a bit but I didn't plan to put down roots, I've kept my suitcases half packed.

Still, just a little over a season ago, who would have thought this was where I'd be? I had just graduated university and was on my way to present my college project- a super strawberry to Harvester's inc. when something ridiculous happened. While my boat was still in the middle of nowhere a storm hit us and the whole ship capsized. So I was stranded on a deserted island. Yeah, that's right, that's how my story started. Hella interesting wasn't it? Well, not really. More like hella' cliché. Maybe that's why we're starting this recount from here instead.

Anyway, I was washed ashore onto an abandoned island along with another family who was morbidly undisturbed by the events that lead us there. They immediately started talk of the possibility of revitalizing the island, _what a miracle opportunity_!

If the italics didn't give it away that was sarcasm. I mean, it's not like there weren't forty-three unaccounted for souls from that possibly tragic boat accident. I notice tiny details like that.

I had no intention of settling down and becoming a farmer like the old man wanted me to, especially not on some creepy abandoned island. I did have every intention though of becoming ridiculously rich selling my patent super- seeds. Still do to be honest- there's a lot that can be done with money and I don't care what you have to say about that "money doesn't buy happiness" garbage. Well, it didn't matter at the time though because those seeds were in danger.

You see, seeds are very predictable things. I'm not going to go deep into the science of it all but many follow very important requirements for germination. Strawberries require about two weeks of freezing temperatures, then warmth and moisture. My genetically engineered strawberries? They only need a day of cold.

The sea waters in the early spring were freezing. The shore the next morning where I woke up was warm from the beating sun and needless to say I was thoroughly wet. As were the seeds in my pocket.

They needed to be planted immediately or I risked ruining them and the early chance at extreme wealth.

So when Taro offered me that farm for whatever reason instead of to his grandson or granddaughter I jumped on it, conveniently telling them only what I thought they should know. They did not need to know, for example, that I was planning to split after the spring yielded my next generation of strawberries. If they knew that they'd undoubtedly give the farm to someone else and I wasn't going to grow my seeds on someone else's land. Whoever they were could screw me over legally in so many ways if they knew what my 'berries were worth.

In fact, I was quite satisfied letting them assume I was just some college dropout with a bag of seeds planning on starting a new life as they had been in Forget-Me-Not Valley, the stop the boat was going to take before the big city.

" _Who was that_?" A voice asked.

"A lovely gentleman caller." I said, turning to Julia.

The blonde tilted her head in confusion, ponytail bobbing back and forth. "I didn't really think you were that kinda' guy's type."

I raised an eyebrow.

"OMG-" Yes, she is the type of girl to seriously use internet acronyms in real life. "I didn't mean anything by it of course! You are very pretty Chelsea but you know…"

I did, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"I happen to be a very in-demand woman." I said with a shrug- not a lie at all.

"Wow." She said impressed, "He was even wearing a suit, he must be serious."

I shook my head, "You can't call someone a suitor if they're not wearing a suit."

"Actually?" She asked in surprise. Bless her poor little heart.

"No." I grinned, sticking out my tongue.

"Oh." She said quietly, and my rare guilt receptors were tingled. "Yeah, of course. I knew that… you just said it so confidently."

"I was just teasing you." I smiled. "You know I think you're actually really smart right?" It wasn't a lie either. I'm actually a pretty truthful person after all. Lying when you don't have to is just stupid. Julia at her base is the typical cheerleader archetype - but also so much more. Though I doubted she could see that, if she could I wonder if her shorts would be so short. It wasn't hard to see that her neckline was about as plunging as her self esteem.

"Thanks." She said timidly, not taking the compliment at all.

We walked down the island path, through the small town.

"You ready for the party?" She asked. "You weren't there yet so I thought I'd check on you"

"You bet." I said immediately, "I've been itching for an excuse to get drunk."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Do you suppose your _gentleman caller_ will be attending?"

"I don't suppose so." I laughed, "Considering I all but kicked him to the curb. Not that there are curbs on this island. If he knows what's good for him he'll be boarding a boat right now."

Julia stopped, "You know, you could have gave him a chance."

"I don't think so."

"Really!" She insisted, "It's just so lonely to think of you all alone up on that farm."

"I somehow doubt he would have moved onto my farm." I said.

"I guess that's true." I she said. "I'd be really sad if he took you away. You know, I think you're becoming my best friend. It's great there's so many wonderful people on this island."

"Yeah." Was all I said. She had no idea I was going to leave a couple days after this party, having decided it would be my last hoorah.

I knew I couldn't dawdle. Despite what I said to the guy there were legal loopholes around my strawberries. It's why I watched him so closely until he took his last bite and tossed the stem. My fortune wasn't safe until I cashed out. If I was to be honest, _I_ wasn't safe until I cashed out. It doesn't mean I didn't feel some guilt right about now. You'd have to be a monster to not feel the 'best friend' speech she just gave.

I had done some good though. The island was slowly returning to its former glory and soon became a rather happening place, and the fisherman's party was living proof. Standing outside the beach I smirked at her, "It's showtime Babydoll."

She giggled, "Babydoll?"

I shrugged with a smile, "It's just something someone used to say."

o0o0o0o0o

As everyone drank and laughed around the bonfire I continued to feel somewhat guilty about my soon departure. It would definitely all work out though, this one guy Mark moved to the island and begged me to take him on as a sort of protégée. He was dreaming of someday running his own farm, little did he know that "one day" was a lot sooner than he thought.

Well, I could think about that later. Attempting to turn off my mind, I leaned my head back to blissfully take in the moment.

The fire heated our chilled skin in the early summer night, it's light pushing out the fallen darkness, imbuing us all in a warm orange glow, a matrix of shadows dancing from the features of our faces in time with the curling tendrils of the flames.

I couldn't help but feel how this moment embodied youth in a way the tv shows just couldn't seem to mimic.

Lanna the former pop star sang an awful drunken tune and Denny quickly stabilized her. I smirked, he definitely had the hots for her, I'm calling it now. I love watching people when they're drunk, they forget to put their guards up or stay subtle and it lets you gather all sorts of information. He took the bottle from her hand, "Ok let's settle down here, you've had what? A bazillion drinks?" Three point two to be exact, as well as four crackers and about two hundred mL of water. I was keeping tabs on everybody.

I snorted, trying to match the demeanor of everyone else though I don't really get drunk easily. Six years of engineer parties will do that to you. "A bazillion? Sound math bro."

Denny shrugged, "Hey I took highschool calc. I failed it but I took it nonetheless, that stuff's hard but I know my numbers."

"Hard?" I laughed. "No kidding. We had this one math class back in college. It was super tough, the class average was a thirty going into the final exam. People got so stressed out, one of my friends was throwing up all night the night before." I of course wasn't too worried, I had a 95 in the course.

"So how'd you handle it?" Asked Denny.

"With a water bottle full of vodka!" I laughed, "I was wobbling out of the exam room at the end."

Natalie laughed loudly, "You got spunk Chelsea!" She whacked her brother good naturedly who had been sitting next to her nervously declining any drinks. "This guy was a total goody-two shoes. I doubt he went to a single college party while he was there!"

Elliot reached to pick up his glasses that fell down and he glared at his sister. "I also passed college _with honours_." He reminded her. "You know Chelsea, you probably should have taken school more seriously, you were paying a lot of money to be there and many would have killed for that opportunity."

I shrugged, "I'm here now just the same aren't I?"

I never got show-offs. It's so much more fun holding everything in for yourself and enjoying the private joke. Let people laugh at you while you laugh at them. I have been informed now and then though that that sort of mentality is kinda twisted… but, whatever.

The party eventually came to an end and I stood up from my log, "Well I bid thee all a good night." I grinned and bowed magnificently before walking off like a young female Jack Sparrow.

Julia laughed, "Chelsea, you're wasted! Don't get lost on the way home!"

"I won't!" I called and looked back quizzically, "Home? I was thinking about doing a late night drunken mining trip."

"Oh you!" Julia laughed as Elliot helped her up and offered to walk her home.

Mark was trying to quell a raving Natalie and Denny extended his hand to Lanna.

I just shook my head and continued off, that sort of chivalry never made sense to me. Maybe at school or in the city where bad people lurked but on this island there were no immediate threats that put the girls in any sort of disadvantage to the guys. They could easily get home on their own.

Of course no one was worried about me. No one ever was. It's funny how easily everyone forgets I'm also a girl.

Not that I cared. Well, maybe a little.

I squinted my eyes to make out the shadowy image up ahead recognizing it to be Vaughn, Julia's cousin, my animal dealer, and a total grump who refused to come to our little shin-dig.

He was a complete snore personality-wise which was a shame since he was kind of cute in the most exotic way: White hair, purple eyes. Call me DNA helicase because I want to unzip those genes. Both in the biochemical way and the double entendre way if you know what I mean and _you know what I mean_. Now if the company wanted to seduce me, they should have sent something like that fine hunk over.

Said violet eyes glared up at me from under his stenson as my approach scared away whatever wild animal he had been bent over.

"Vaughny- Bonney!" I cheered gleefully, stumbling a little (alright, I don't get mind-drunk but my kinetics suffer a little). "If you didn't have anything to do you should have come to the party."

"No." He said. "And never call me that."

I shrugged, that was as much as I was expecting from him to be honest. "What a shame." I said as if truly upset and then headed on back down the walkway that eventually lead to my farm humming a nonsensical tune.

It took me half a second to sense that he had gotten up and was following me. I quickly turned around and bat my baby blues. "Can I help you with anything Mr. Cowboy?" I asked in a southern belle accent.

He pulled his hat down a little, "Well I have to make sure you get back alright." He said.

"Why?" I asked enjoying his rare display of discomfort. I watched his internal battle, it wasn't shown on his blank face like most people but I could tell what was going on nonetheless.

Honestly he hated people and if he could live in a world with just animals he would. He certainly more so than most hated my sort of over-friendly personality. Yet there was that nagging feeling that, being the unfortunate soul to see me last, he'd be the one in trouble if I didn't get home safe. Mirabelle, his aunt, would totally blame him and it would be an annoying inconvenience for him in any way. Then again I was probably fine and then he would have had to have spent a couple of his precious minutes on me.

Ultimately though his decision was made, "I'll walk you home." He said. Perhaps it was some inbred sense of chivalry, maybe the realization that I was one of his few customers on the island. Either way I accepted it with some humour.

"My, such a gentleman." I said bringing back the accent and clinging to his arm dramatically. The look on his face told me he was already regretting it all.

So as we walked along, me stumbling here and there, he sighed, "What were you even doing on your own?"

"What were you doin' on yer own? I was at a party full of people." I informed him.

"You know that's not what I meant." He said sternly as we entered the farm.

"Well what did you mean?" I asked innocently reaching for his prized hat, he batted my hand away.

"You were in no condition to head home on your own." He said with stern… concern maybe? Did I perhaps read him wrong? I never read people wrong.

"I'm fine." I waved it off, "Pierre went home on his own and if there were some crazy murderer on the island I think they'd go for him first. Though I guess he always has his stalker looking out for him."

"Pierre's not a girl." Vaughn said. "They shouldn't have let you go off on your own."

I looked at him blankly for a moment caught entirely off guard. "A- uh." This was new, in many ways. I usually never stutter or find myself at a loss for words, and feeling myself slip I quickly responded with a casual 'what-can-you-do?' shrug. "No one sees me as one though."

"but you are." He said.

I could feel the spit at the back of my throat nearly choke me as my surely cob-web filled heart began to beat- Bringing back to life the rusty mechanism in charge of my body's oxytocin production and the resulting unfamiliar and dizzying feeling invaded my senses. "o-oh."

Cursing my second fumble in the same couple seconds I bit the inside of my lip. My ears felt hot and I let go of him in confusion of this new emotion. I didn't like this, yet I also kind of did. It was like the feeling you get when you start up a very high hill in a roller coaster.

Though this wasn't me, I was smart enough to know that this was my young female hormones acting up so I balled all these feeling up and squashed them. Goddess I couldn't wait until I was fifty and over this nonsense.

Well, actually, why fight it? Why not not just move with the river? Fate puts you on a farm? Farm. Fate hands you a cowboy with a bedroom body seemingly straight out of an erotic novel? Make the most of it, Goddess girl- why are you complaining? Regaining control and hoping to reverse the situation, I quickly gathered the jumbled pieces of myself back up and gave him a sultry yet Cheshire grin. "I've decided." I said suddenly.

"What?" He asked. I reached up slowly on the very tips of my toes and gave him slow kiss on the lips. Yup, this was a good decision. Before he could even think to move, I was back down and grinning at his entirely taken-aback expression.

"I'm gonna make you fall for me." I said, sweetly smiling at my new toy.

He just shook his head in bewilderment, fighting desperately to quell his reddening face. "Wow you're drunk." He said. Repeating this in the back of his head no doubt to stop himself from getting too mad at me. It's not like I was in my right mind right? I almost laughed at that thought. He'd realize soon enough how serious I was.

So I waved him off and headed in for the night. I guess staying on the island a little while longer couldn't hurt….


	2. Chapter 2

I ran my hand down the cow's flank with a grimace. "Is something wrong with her?" I heard her ask, perched behind me on a precariously stacked column of haybales- seemingly undisturbed by the moments it shook and threatened to fall with her carefree movements.

"No." I said stiffly, hoping she'd get the hint and leave.

"Huh, then why do you look so upset?" She asked.

"Chelsea," I finally sighed, still not willing to go as far as to turn around and face her. "What are you doing here?"

I could see her warped image in the reflection of a nearby milk tin, she looked around the barn innocently, "I'm a farmer. I thought this was a pretty appropriate setting."

I shook my head in exasperation, "But this isn't YOUR barn, and this isn't YOUR cow."

She tilted her head left in confusion and the whole stack parroted, but didn't collapse. The look on her face proved her to be as dense in the head as most of my cousin's old friends. Her eyelashes bat, the epitome of innocence. Then she too looked into the smudged and warped face of the jug, surprising me and forcing our eye contact. "But I thought I made it clear last night that I'd make you _my_ cowboy. This seems like the perfect place to be."

I froze, then finally turned and looked at her. She had been so drunk she couldn't even walk straight, I didn't think she would remember anything the next day. I was _hoping_ she wouldn't remember anything the next day.

Chelsea was many things, my cousin's best friend for one – and the two were infamous as the bimbo duo of the island. She was also maddening, but then again everyone on this island was in my opinion. At the very least until last night she had left me alone and I was grateful. Remember that time she came waltzing over in the restaurant because "nobody needs to eat alone"? Me neither, that was everyone else in this infuriating community. I liked this good two-stranger relationship we had. Once again, being nice has turned around and bit me. Chivalry should just go ahead and die.

"Were you always this annoying?" I asked.

"Oh most definitely." she nodded earnestly, hand on chest. Kicking her legs a few times whimsically she finally said, "Soooo, animals. That is a subject you like. Explain the origins of such an interest."

"You aren't my therapist." I said gruffly.

"AHA!" she pointed at me in excitement, "Caught ya! You have a therapist then?"

"No."

"Aww, Vaughn you gotta let those feelings out to someone, it's not healthy to bottle everything up."

"Maybe you could recommend yours." I said dryly.

"He wasn't very good." She shrugged, "Thought I was a psychopath."

I was going to retort with the most obvious response but decided not to even give her that. I turned back to my work, tuning her out. Growing up with Julia I had to deal with a lot of her cheerleader friends. Experience taught me to be weary that girls somehow always mistake insults and banter to flirting.

"Need help?" She asked.

"I-" I was going to say 'I work alone' but realized that if she was just going to sit there she might as well make herself useful. "Knock yourself out."

Despite everything, she was a half decent worker, and the sooner we were done, the sooner this whole interaction could be done with.

I had not calculated Mirabelle walking in as we were finishing up.

"Oh my, Chelsea you dear! Are you helping Vaughn out?" She asked in delight.

"Yes M'ame." She nodded.

"Well aren't you just as sweet as apple pie?" She gushed.

"Not really." Chelsea laughed. "I'm pretty selfish! I'm just trying to seduce Vaughn here!"

Mirabelle blinked in surprise and then laughed, "Careful you don't scare him away first! I gotta love your directness though! Its how I netted my husband too."

Chelsea winked at me and I scowled.

"Well, I want to thank you anyway." Mirabelle beamed, "Stay for dinner! I'm sure both Julia AND Vaughn will be delighted. Let me just through some extra potatoes in the pot!"

She returned back inside and I just stared after her in shock. Slowly, I unwilling turned to look at the brunette who was grinning at me triumphantly, and perhaps even a little smugly.

"Hey baby. Is that a mirror in your pants? 'Cause I can see myself in 'em." She shot me a playful smile, then glancing down, rose one eyebrow with interest, "Well, you know what they say about cowboys with big belt buckles."

Harvest Goddess why must you punish me so? I turned to go back inside the shop and she followed me after a flawless launch off her perch. "And you know what they say about us country girls?" She asked as she managed to dart in front of me and cut off my path, " _We do it boots on_." She purred.

I took one disapproving look down at her preschool-approved red rubber rain boots that had about as much sex appeal as a runny nose and then looked straight back at her. "Back down Chelsea." I said darkly, "I have no interest."

With that I walked past her, apparently, I had not been tough enough on her though because I could still hear her behind me when she muttered, "Yet."

I was only halfway down the hall to my room when I was hijacked by Julia. "OH MY GODDESS VAUGHN!" I winced at her squeal. "Last night Chelsea kissed you!"

"I know. I was there."

"Anyway, she told me allllll about it. Apparently, you just wouldn't let her go home alone in the dark! You're such a knight sometimes! She totally likes you now, this is so great!"

"It really isn't." I muttered.

I tried to step further, just a few short strides to my room and I was to be a free man. "No really!" She called and grabbed my arm. I looked down at her excitement in disgust. "She's the most amazing person! She's hardworking, talented, funny –"

"And a total airhead, just like you." I said.

Her smile faltered, "Yeah… but…."

Now I felt just a little bad, as always when I see Julia make that face. I thought about apologizing like I usually do but I needed to take a strong stance this time or she'd never give up.

"Listen I have no interest in her whatsoever and never will. Say what you want but there isn't a single man on this island who wants her and I'd say that speaks volumes. Don't just push her on me because you like the idea of everyone finding a match." I didn't pull back any punches with my words, this needed to be squashed now- I tried being civil.

"Oh." She couldn't even force her smile anymore. "I guess… I can't really tell you who to love, and I'll respect your choices… but I'll also support her. She's one of my closest friends, and I want you both to be happy."

I didn't respond, I just made a second attempt at my room but was cut off one final time, "Thanks though!"

I turned back feeling I had to have heard her wrong.

"Don't give me that look." She laughed, "Thanks for taking care of her. We were so wrapped up in each of our own romantic agendas the other night, none of us even considered that she was going off alone."

"Some friend you are." I scoffed, and finally made it to shelter.

 **Whatta jerk. Though I guess Chelsea totally is too- her character would not get away with this if she were male. XD Just imagine**

 **Psycho Kay- Well we'll just have to see :) Let's see how your prediction weighs out. Though I think as the story progresses it'll become increasingly obvious how it'll all end - I'm not one to throw too many surprises. I think. It's hard to tell what's a 'plot twist' when you're the one writing it and you know everything that's going to take place**


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned against the entrance wall thoughtfully twisting a lock of hair. I had heard every word they had said. I mean, it's not like I'd left. It feels like everyone on this island has adopted the 'if I can't see you, you can't hear me' mentality.

When Julia returned to her room a couple moments later, I casually sauntered over to the cowboy's bedroom and swung the door open.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, massaging a migraine, he glanced up with some surprise.

"So you were still around," he sighed. "First, never come into my room again. Second, as harsh as it sounded, I meant every word I said to Julia. Back off, I'm done playing with you. This is not as funny to me as it is to you."

I leaned against the door frame and crossed my arms, "I know you did."

"You actually look something close to angry," he said, perhaps even looking a little guilty. "None of this is anything I hadn't already sai-"

"Never call her that again." I cut him off.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You called her an idiot," I explained.

" _That's_ the part you're mad about? I called _you_ an idiot," he corrected.

"By comparing me to her." I edited on to the end his sentence.

"Come on, she still thinks Santa is real."

I shook my head, "and you probably believe there's a green haired lady living in that tiny pond out in the forest."

He stood and unhooked his tool belt to start putting away. "She thought the inflammable sign on my deodorant meant it would put _out_ fires and used it on one of her kitchen disasters. Literally burned half the old house down."

"To be fair," I noted, "That kind of confusion isn't uncommon and is why they changed the term inflammable to flammable in the '20s. Kind of funny how they messed that up though cause now we use both. If you weren't explicitly told I'd say that it's only natural to assume inflammable is the opposite to flammable."

"Well, that was her fourth kitchen fire. The first two she somehow managed with an _EasyBake Oven_ ," he stressed.

"She's not a good cook," I shrugged. Then I realized I had gotten entirely sidetracked- I was supposed to be chewing him a new one. I put back on my best 'stern' face.

"Don't call her that." I repeated, "First, it's not true. Second, it does a whole lot more than just hurt her. I don't care if I'm courting you, say it again and I'll whoop your ass."

He looked flabbergasted, "You're still not giving up? Goddess woman what will it take to make you hate me?"

I just smiled, completely shifting tones to something a lot more lighthearted, "Couples fight Vaughn~"

"We're not a couple."

I laughed, "Still saying that? You can't deny our love forever! Still, you've given me the 'tsun', when am I getting the 'dere'? This is getting _awfully_ repetitive."

"What?" he asked then shook his head, "Just leave Chelsea."

I sighed in fake, "Well, I will tactically retreat for now but this war is far from over." I looked back at him and winked, "See you at dinner." Then I closed the door. This really was too much fun, but boy- at the very least there'll be one person who won't miss me when I'm gone.

O0o0o0o

"Vaughn dearie, please do pass the potatoes," Mirabelle requested. Vaughn nodded, grabbing the brown bowl and passing it across the table. "Thank you very much." She smiled.

This dinner was… awkward. Or at least it probably was for the others, not me, I'm not capable of embarrassment.

Unaffected by the atmosphere I paused my eating to look quite unabashedly at the cowboy. He caught me staring but I held my gaze. "You know, I've never seen purple eyes like yours before," I commented.

He grunted.

From the white hair one might link it to albinism, yet his skin was at least as dark as my own. So he had some sort of genetic mutation that caused reduced pigmentation to only his irises and hair. My head reeled at the implications: there were several known genes for melanin production, yet no known ones for localized inhibition.

It was hard to get a clear view of his eyes, they always seemed to be partially blocked by either his hair or his Stenson. A sensitivity to light could partially explain the obsession with his hat: he originally started wearing it to block the sun from his eyes but soon realized it was a way to block himself from the world- or something cheesy like that. Or maybe he just really liked dressing like a cowboy- no judgment from me, he made a darned sexy one after all.

Yet also, interestingly enough, pigmentation seemed to be the only issue, his eye sight is clearly rather good, there was no sign of nystagmus either as he steady held my stare with a glare.

"What are you thinking Chelsea?" Julia asked.

I broke his stare and grinned, "Oh I don't know… just about what his and my children are going to look like."

"Chelsea!" Mirabelle exclaimed in outraged amusement.

Well, I could make some guesses but to be honest, I had no idea. It was such a shame I never would. Even after I leave the island, I should look him up in the future to see how his children turned out. His mutation was unique. All known traits of albinism are passed down in an autosomal recessive pattern, meaning the mother'd have to carry the gene too. Yet these known genes hindered pigmentation in the skin primarily, so what he has is a whole other jar of worms. Blue eyes like mine are recessive, yet his own eyes, could they really be a brand new mutation? Would our theoretical children have his or my eyes? He'd better reproduce for the sake of science- and to spread the genetic wealth around.

I was missing some information for my mental Punnett squares. How badly I wanted to ask him about his parents, even his grandparents- but there were some lions that should just be left sleeping. Even before I got to know him, I could tell he was pumped up high with mommy and daddy issues. It's a shame people have to be so delicate. As much fun as it is to tease him, there's lines I'd best not cross.

Well, there were roundabout ways to ask, "Sooooo," I drawled, "Is there other people in your family tree with white hair?" I asked Julia.

She bit her lip, "Yeah, all the older folks."

I shook my head in amusement but it was Mirabelle to correct her, "I think she means people like Vaughn, dear," Mirabelle corrected.

Julia just blushed, with that same self-deprecating smile I hate so much. "Oh… no, I don't think so."

Still, that was an interesting thought, many people's hair turns white when they grow old, death to the pigment cells in the follicle, yet something weird such as enhanced aging of his hair wouldn't explain his eyes.

"Chelsea, stop being so quiet! It's not normal!" Julia laughed, snapping me back to reality.

"Indeed," Mirabelle laughed, "I feel rather cheated missing out on Chelsea dinner theatre."

"I was just lost in thought." I admitted with a smile.

"Probably about something stupid." Vaughn muttered.

I laughed, "Won't argue there."

Giving them want they wanted, I then launched dramatically into my 23rd theory of Alien life.

 **hum dee hum, super short chapter.**

 **Not sure if I'm going to keep doing reader responses or not but since I always do them, it feels weird to stop so...**

 **Reader responses:**

 **Trajectory of Simplicity: Luckily, that was all the country pick-up lines I know. LOL, yeah- Chelsea's more interesting to write too and I didn't even know I was doing Vaughn's POV until it just happened. I like have a second perspective of an actual normal person just watching her antics like, WTH. Thanks for coming to read this from BTRE**

 **Psycho Kay: Haha, that's true. Well, I'm not complaining. (OMG that makes me sounds like I'm some real world harasser I swear I'm not, I just mean it lets me write more fun characters)**

 **Jess: New reader :) Thanks for tuning in**

 **Guest: Oh I knooow. I struggle so much with writing dialogue properly. People keep giving me all these useful tips to but there's so many exceptions it makes my head spin. From what I understand, you use commas for he said she said stuff, periods for when an action like 'she smiled' follows, and you treat '?' like a comma when it finishes a quote and have the next word lowercase? XD It's so confusing and I try to remember but then I miss all this when I proof read 'cause I skim right over punctuation. I'm going to keep trying harder though :)**

 **melisatieneprisa: Thank you so much, and I hadn't noticed at all that English wasn't your first language- you seem to have really good mastery. (and yeah I'm a girl XD) I'm so envious of all you people with more than one language. I feel like everyone I know seems to know at least two, and here I am struggling with fully understanding my one.**


	4. Chapter 4

The problem with bullying- I mean toying with- I mean _courting_ Vaughn was unfortunately that I only had two days of the week to torment him. I mean flirt with him. Which let's face it, is practically the same thing.

The rest of the days all I could do was knuckle down, get my work done, and plot ways to make his life miserable the next Wednesday. I mean make him fall in love with me the next Wednesday.

I'm not exactly sure where I was going to go with all this, but it was definitely going to take FOREVER since he's never here.

I could hardly wait that morning as I watched the ship sail in. I could already see the dark figure standing at the ship's bow- probably ridiculously eager to reunite with his beloved. I laughed at that thought and a couple seagulls took flight in surprise.

I grinned imagining all the fun we'd have over the next two days, hardly able to sit still as I kicked my dangling feet against the rock face.

The ship docked and Vaughn began to stalk off, our eyes connected and I could practically hear his heart race… in dread. I smiled as sweetly as I could, like coaxing a frightened animal and he took one longing look back at the boat he was so eager a second ago to hop off of.

This of course brought to both our attention, the two men in suits standing behind him.

One pointed at me to his partner and I could see his mouth say, ' _isn't that her?'_

The other guy nodded and they both waved at me. I grimaced and left my rock to begin to walk away, I could reunite with my cowboy later.

They of course, did not catch the hint and hurried to catch up to me. "Chelsea Goodwin!" One said sounding way too chipper for someone who had been on a boat that stunk of cow for several hours.

"You!" I tried to say with equal enthusiasm.

"I'm Jack Jackson and this is my co-worker Steve Stevenson, we're with Harvester's Inc."

Okay, that was not their names but I hadn't really listened and didn't care enough to ask him to repeat his introductions.

"Pleasure." I said dully, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Do you mind if we talk to you for a short while?" He asked.

I smiled back kindly. "Yes I do actually. I keep telling you all to leave me alone yet here you are. I'll come when I'm ready." I said, acknowledging that I was starting to sound like a broken record.

They exchanged a look, "Um, we just want a small portion of your time to make sure we're still your top contenders… we've been hearing of other companies trying to snag your seeds."

"Here I thought I'd escaped unwanted solicitation moving to an abandoned island in the middle of the ocean."

They exchanged a look and the man laughed nervously, something telling me he didn't actually find my joke funny at all, probably because it wasn't but I liked watching these people force their laughs for me. Nothing was a greater show of power after all. "Just a short discussion is all we need and perhaps some sort of commitment could be made?"

I was half tempted to run away screaming _'you'll never take me aliiive!_ ' but I despise running and didn't really feel like hiding from them until they finally gave up and left the island- afterall, these are my only two Vaughn days of the week! So I invited them back to the farm. Getting rid of these chumps was child's play after all.

"Well I suppose I could talk to you boys but I just have a couple crates to load onto the boat before it sets sail." I told them as they stepped into the house.

"Oh, we'll help." The head guy said. I was sincerely beginning to doubt the point of his companion, was he really being paid the mileage and travel fees to just stand there and stare? This is the problem with working in corporations: so inefficient.

Anyway, I nodded my head in fake gratitude.

The man took a moment to look around the house, "Nice place I suppose but I see you thankfully haven't put much work into decorating."

"Well, yeah…" I admitted, "Though who needs to decorate when it would just detract from the lovely view outside the window." The men, as I orchestrated, moved to look out the window and I subtly dropped their suitcases in two crates left by the shippers and closed the lids.

"Well, that is true." He admitted, "It is quite nice."

I checked my watch, "Anyway, we really need to get a move on before the boat leaves."

They nodded and each picked up a crate. I lead them over back to the docks where Vaughn was leading off the last of his animals.

The over-friendly guy tried to talk business but I kept derailing him.

Finally, his partner spoke, "Listen, the company is getting pretty sick of you tottering around like a brat- our offer might not be as _favourable_ as it is now in the future."

Ohhh, okay. I go it now. Good cop, bad cop- that's why he was here.

"Well then I'd just shift my _favour_ to someone else." I said brightly. "A lot of your competitors are chomping at the bit for my seeds, they are just what they to knock you off your throne after all."

He just glared and the other man laughed nervously, "Well, that's true. Take the time you need- but do be sure to come back to us when the time comes."

I nodded as we arrived at the boat. "If you could just get those on the ship, I need to have a word with the animal dealer." I smiled.

"Sure," the chief man agreed. "Where?"

"The bottom floor of the boat, there's a storeroom that's unmistakable, just look for the signs and it will be where all the other crates are."

Both men nodded and boarded the vessel. I sauntered over to Vaughn.

"Who are the suits?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not really sure, but it doesn't really matter either way. They're leaving on this ship."

He looked at me in confusion, "But they just got here."

"Uninvited, I might add." I shrugged. "Seriously, I waited allll weak to jump you and they ruined it. This is revenge."

The look across his face suggested that he didn't understand.

The boat's whistle blew and the sailors pulled up the stairs and began hauling the anchor.

As the boat began to move the two men came running all the way up to the rails with panicked looks of confusion.

I waved joyfully, "Have a safe trip back!"

"Chelsea!" The one man yelled, "What's happening?!"

"Your luggage is in the crates!" I yelled over, "Next time call first! Actually, as I keep saying, don't come at all!"

"We tried being diplomatic!" The bad cop yelled, "You might not like the next guys as much!"

I turned around, deaf to any further shouts and bit the inside of my cheek thoughtfully. Was that a threat? Filing that under things to mill over later I shrugged and picked up the reins of two of the cattle and smiled at Vaughn, "I'll help you get them back to the shop."

He was still watching the disappearing boat and turned to me in outright shock. "You're insane."

"Nah, just unlike you, I know how to deal with unwanted pests."

He just shook his head again, unwittingly forgetting to object to my help.

After getting all the animals settled we returned to the ranch store. Julia ambushed us on the way in. "Oh my gosh guys, you have to come see this. NOW."

She grabbed both our arms and dragged us out, all the way down to East town.

A mansion seemingly grew over night.

"How long has that been there?" Vaughn asked.

"I don't know!" Julia exclaimed, "I swear it wasn't there yesterday!"

"Overnight? It's hard to believe, that is one massive erection." I noted. Vaughn choked.

I bit back a smile, that was definitely the first time he almost laughed at one of my jokes.

"No kidding." Julia agreed, entirely oblivious.

"Still how dare they?" I shook my head, "Moving in without me knowing, I AM this island's government! I have received no offering of mortal souls from this house."

The front door opened slowly and a raven haired girl exited shyly glancing around, taking in her still foreign surroundings much like a new foal in the spring. Some deep hidden part of me quickly thought she might be someone fun to mess with but I silenced it as I have a moral policy against bullying Bambis. Catching eye contact with us she quickly looked away, then glanced back and gave a mute, tentative wave.

Julia gripped my arm so tightly I thought I might bruise, "It's another girl!" She said excitedly.

The girl made her way over, no doubt finding it awkward when we stared at her the whole way.

Reaching us she attempted a smile, "Hello." Then, with more confidence she looked us in the eyes.

I quivered in excitement, purple eyes. Two people on one island with purple eyes! I wondered if it was the same genetic trait as Vaughn or if they just coincidentally had two different genotypes for the same phenotype. Her skin was so pale it was practically ivory yet her hair was jet black!

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked in surprise.

"Is it weird that I kind of want to see what yours and the guy I'm courting's children would look like?" I pondered.

She turned red in an instant, "Wh-wha- I mean pardon me?"

"Chelsea." Vaughn growled, face covered by hat. I could see a faint speckling of pink tinging his cheeks.

I laughed, "Ah yeah, never mind. You both just have the prettiest eyes."

Her blush was starting to fade, "Ah… oh my, thank you very much I suppose…"

"I'm Julia!" Julia grinned, "I run the animal range with my ma! This here's my cousin Vaughn. Our animal dealer!"

The girl nodded, seemingly committing the names to memory but in her stressed panic I could see them fall right back out of her head.

"I'm Chelsea!" I introduced myself jamming a thumb towards my chest, "I run this here island the same way I run my farm: half-assed to be honest…."

"I'm Sabrina." She greeted. "My father has brought his mining company to the mines on this island. We will be living here now to supervise the project."

"I'm sure you'll absolutely come to love it here!" Julia gushed, "Everyone's super friendly, we have a lot of fun!"

She smiled timidly, "Well, I'm glad to have met such nice people. I was worried to be honest about moving out to such a small community. I hope we can get along."

With that she took each of our hands in a heart-filled shake, gathering up Vaughn's hand last. He took it hesitantly and they lingered for a fraction longer than what seemed natural. It felt like someone was poking my heart with an icicle but I shook it off. I wasn't actually seriously pursuing him after all…

"Purple eyes…" She breathed, "So she was talking about you. I didn't notice with the hat."

"Uh… yeah." He broke their shake and tilted his stenson down unconsciously.

 **Reader Responses:**

 **Fluttershy 2059123- Oh my goddness, I've never met a real alien conspiracist. On a scale of 1 to 10 how serious is he? I mean, I totally believe aliens exist but not anywhere close enough that our two races will ever be capable of meeting- of track, anyway, thanks so much for reading! I hated writing Vaughn saying that stuff too but he does say some cringily jerky stuff in the game and I do want to stay true to his character.**

 **Psycho Kay- Omg, "I want that sexy cowboy booty" #dead. Hate to be basic but I can't even right now XD**

 **Not-Gonna-Update- Haha, glad you think so. Though I'm not sure she's so much pretending to be anything so much as neglecting to correct any (in her mind hilarious) misconceptions.**

 **Smurf2005- : "research" does this mean you're thinking of writing a Story of Seasons fic? That'd be awesome, I love the game but haven't really gotten into reading any of the fanfictions yet. (mostly because Klaus is the popular bachelor this round and he reminds me waaaay to much of my sort-of-creepy guy friend) I think I've read some of your stuff a long time ago but I can't remember which. I think I just remember you breaking my heart. If you're talking about your new fic I'll totally read it if you can promise you won't take it and stomp it on the ground again. (LOL jk) At this time I don't think I'm going to go M, I totally see what you mean though- honestly there was a day where I was almost considering it because I feel like that would almost be more natural but... nah**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here we are... like over a year later. Ug, I couldn't even find my plans on my computer but I felt like writing something. I can't remember who I've already talked to so I think I'll hold back from reader responses this chapter. Hopeful I'll at least upload the next one soon since I now at least know where I want to go for that :P**

"Well cheers to our newest islander!" Julia grinned raising her glass recklessly, beer tipped over the rim and splashed over the table's surface.

Lanna recoiled for a moment, ducking Julia's elbow and shoving more into Denny who almost fell out of the small diner booth the eight of us managed to wedge ourselves into. We laughed and took turns lifting our drinks to the best of our abilities in the limited space.

Mark leaned back smugly from the head of the table where he had dragged up a chair. He stretched out his arms to either side before holding them behind his head. "You all sure look comfy."

"Shut it reject." Natalie joked.

Sabrina ducked her head bashfully and a little overwhelmed.

"Ain't no point in being shy now." I joked, "Not when you're practically sitting on my lap."

"Sorry!" She replied in dismay, attempting to wedge more into the wall.

I laughed, "Seriously don't worry about it, we're all friends here!"

She nodded mutely, beginning to look a little green as the table erupted into several overlapping conversations.

She glanced feebly between Denny and Lanna's chat about incoming salmon this season and Julia's very intense story of her attempts to boil water the night before, holding Pierre and Elliot in two VERY different states of awe.

Natalie and Mark were currently in a shove match, much to the detriment of our side of the table.

I decided to throw her a rope, "So that was a lot of names all at once I bet."

She nodded, "Ah, yes… I'm quite used to meeting new people but I feel like I might have forgotten more than usual… I'm not very accustomed to this type of setting…."

"Probably a lot more people than you were expecting." I said.

She nodded, "Well, of course, I wasn't quite sure what to expect coming here…"

Everyone's conversations pittered out as they tuned in.

"Surely you had some expectations, I'm curious." Julia smiled.

"Um…" She fiddled with her skirt. I could feel her quivering a bit where our thighs touched. "I guess I thought it would be quiet… Maybe a nice place to get some reading done?"

"What'chu read?" Asked Natalie.

Sabrina thought for a moment, "Anything I suppose… romance, adventure. Classics mostly."

"Well what's your favourite book?" I asked.

She laughed nervously, "Oh, I'm not sure, it changes every day. Chelsea do you read?" She asked, attempting to deflect some of the attention.

Denny burst out laughing and I glanced him curiously.

"Come on now. I'm surprised we're even able to get this girl to sit down a minute here with us, she's always running around. Seriously, can you picture her stopping to do something like read?" He asked the table.

I rose my nose indignantly, "I mostly read non-fiction to be honest, and my friend sent me a "care" package recently when she found out I was stranded on a deserted island. So I've been stuck reading "GMOs, How the Government Will Kill Us All". I said with air quotes, holding back a chuckle at the absurdity. Rio sure had a sick sense of humour.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, "The book by Hannah Starsgate, I met her by coincidence at my old bookstore during her signing the other week and we ended up chatting for quite a while. She has done some very thorough research."

I smiled, but it was definitely forced. "Well she was always very _passionate_ about the topic. She went to my university. She ran the school newspaper and was a very VOCAL opponent of the biotech lab." I wracked my brain about her most famous articles, "Let's see… she had headlines like 'Science spitting on the face of the Harvest Goddess' and 'Ten Farmer's Markets that Won't Kill You'".

"It's insane how far science is going now, when they don't fully understand what they're doing." Sabrina said, misunderstanding my stance on the matter. "I try whenever I can to stay organic." She smiled her first comfortable smile that day, "I would love to come see your farm someday, I'm sure my household will be a frequent customer."

I bit my lip at the irony but wasn't going to lose a potential rich customer. "Well for the conscientious buyer, I think I can boast my animal's products. It's hard to ensure free range with things like dairy and eggs but if my guys have anything of that giant farm, it's space."

"I've already heard a lot about your crops too!" She complimented.

Natalie almost snorted, "I seriously doubt those seeds you brought were completely natural, call professor X, 'cause those strawberries are mutant. Like seriously what's the deal with those things?"

I winked at her, "Nice try, what do magicians and farmers have in common?" I asked suddenly holding a fake microphone to Julia.

"Brimmed hats?" She asked nervously.

I paused for a second in acknowledgment but moved the mic to Denny, "Rabbit infestations?" He tried.

I sighed, "Their secrets," I said, "They both have their secrets."

Natalie shrugged as best she could given the space she had. "Just saying it's sketchy how you refuse to ship them."

"Just saying, its sketchy how cheap beer is here." I said, swiftly changing the topic. "Luke!" I called the Diner owner, "Another pitcher for the table!"

The group cheered and the previous topic was dropped.

Sabrina began to revert back to almost nauseous as the table broke back into chaos but realizing I couldn't always save her, I decided to join fray.

Finally she clutched the table.

Julia paused from our conversation, "Sabrina, are you alright?"

"S-sorry", she stuttered. "I think I need some air."

Natalie, Elliot and I filed out of our side of the table to let her out.

She stood with a bit of a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I'm not great with crowds."

"It's alright if you need to go home," Julia said with worry. "Don't worry we hang a lot and we'll definitely invite you out next time."

"Thank you very much." She said gratefully, "I'm so sorry to ruin the night."

The table echoed a chorus of disagreements to her statement and she smiled weakly before attempting to leave.

Vaughn entered the diner on her way out and paused as she walked past. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't feel very well…" She admitted with an apologetic smile.

"Can you make it home okay?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said, "it's just down the road after all."

She took a couple more steps and he sighed. "You look like you are going to pass out. I'll take you home." They exited together.

"Wow," Natalie commented, leaning on the booth casually. "Just like that another couple is made. Seriously what is with this island?"

"You realized you just admitted everyone here is dating?" I said dryly. Literally everyone immediately grew flustered. We were all adults but they were all as skittish as school children when it came to addressing their budding relationships.

"Well, this seems like as good a point as any to head out," I shrugged.

"Whhhhaaaat?" Mark exclaimed in protest.

"Come on Chels, We know you got a lot more in ya." Denny urged.

"I've got quite the day planned for tomorrow, I have to rest up now." I shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Asked Julia.

"Don't worry about it." I said smugly, already leaving.

Outside the diner I paused a moment seeing Vaughn and Sabrina a ways down the street, he was a couple steps behind her but they both entered the mansion. I scratched lightly at a prickle in my chest as sighed before making my significantly longer trek back to the farm.

0o0o0o0o0o

The forest was quiet other than the distant sound of birds but I wasn't to be deceived.

Something was out here. I felt it the last few times I was out foraging. Something that felt a little like eyes on the back of my head or sometimes I'd see small shadows that moved in the corner of my vision when there was apparently nothing there.

I honestly had no idea who or what it could be though, perhaps another native inhabitant like Shea? Maybe surveillance on me sent from the seed companies. Honestly, I was ruling nothing out.

Well today I was going to get to the bottom of things one way or another. I just had to be patient and wait.

I had found a relatively moss-free rock that morning and made it my perch after preparations were done. It wasn't the most comfortable place to rest, my butt was definitely getting a little sore from sitting on the hard surface for so long but I didn't have a bad set up. I had taken off my boots a while back to pick out seeds that had imbedded themselves in my socks from my hike and elected to keep them off, strewn half a meter from the rock base.

My toes curled themselves around the jagged features of my seat. Bugs seemed to occasionally bite through my socks but by mid-season, I was already growing immune to swelling enough to not care.

I flipped casually to the next page of Heather's book.

"And it is by the Goddess that the wheat of the wicked wilt and the good and hardworking are rewarded with fertile land and hearty harvests." I said out loud apathetically.

Honestly I was geared up to write a full criticism to her work but she never even bothered to explore the more controversial issues beyond angering a lady living in a pond after half a hundred pages. It didn't even seem worth it anymore.

Maybe that's what was out here? Mythical forest creatures? I rolled my eyes.

Giving up on the book I chucked it in my bag and leaned back to take in the sounds of the forest. A bird call in the distance, then one much closer. A gust of wind caused the leaves above to shake.

This wasn't what I was listening for.

I closed my eyes to concentrate harder but was broken out of it with a tickle to my shin. A daddy long legs. I brushed it off and sighed.

A short distance away I heard it.

FWAP.

I grinned in satisfaction. Well, there went my first trap. I hopped off the rock and headed over to the small clearing.

What was crossly waiting for me was not what I was expecting.

 _Well it's not the Harvest God._ I shrugged but went with it, smugly crossing my arms and leaning my weight against the adjacent tree.

"Well, looks like I roped myself a cowboy."


	6. Chapter 6

"Chelsea," Vaughn said darkly, seemingly doing everything in his power to stay composed while dangling in the air by one foot. He was tall enough that the opposite arm to his bound leg was able to reach down to the ground, holding him still, although his position was awkward.

Honestly… he looked kinda cute with all his hair out of his face. His eyes were several shades lighter when they were out in natural light and not under the shadows of his hat which had likely fallen off when he got caught up and flipped over in my snare.

I walked over and kneeled to his eye level. Both to play it cool and to get a better look. "Hey Vaughn. What up?" I asked, trying out a nice casual tone in attempts to soften the amount I was about to get yelled at.

"Me, apparently." He responded dryly. "You gone too far this time Chelsea."

I glanced away a little nervously and scratched the back of my head. "You're not wrong…" I agreed.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

I stood back up, moving back to the rope mechanism by the tree. "I gotta say though, I love seeing you tied up." Blood was beginning to rush to his face from his position. "Aw, are you blushing?" I smirked.

"Hell no."

I laughed and then gave in. "As much as I would _love_ to pretend I masterminded this in some elaborate scheme to catch you, you can relax. You really weren't my objective here." I winked. "You're free to go, stud." With little warning I cut the rope and he fell to his knees.

He sighed, reaching for his hat. "At least can I ask w _hy_ you're doing this?"

I paused.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

"Um."

He rose his eyebrows.

I dropped both mine. "Weeeell… now that I'm trying to explain my objectives they are starting to come out as pretty darn inexplicable."

He returned his hat to his head and sighed, giving up completely on this situation. "I'm leaving."

"I would not go that way…" I said.

He glared at me and changed direction.

I couldn't help but grin a little, "Or that way…"

Taking a deep and exasperated breath he looked at me expectantly.

"Honestly," I started, "I'm shocked you got as far in as you did."

FWOOSH!

"Trap number 2." I said.

The pained whimper of a dog made its way to both of us. He snapped alert and my blood froze.

"Ah." I said.

"Chelsea!" He snapped.

I jumped into action, "Right, got it, this way!" I said, hopping a log and we took off to my net trap.

A mangle of fur and limbs were seen up ahead under my fallen net and Vaughn slowed down.

"He's panicking." Vaughn said.

The dog was kicking and tussling feebly, only getting itself more tangled in the trap.

"shh, it's okay." Vaughn said comfortingly as he edged closer. "Where's your pack buddy?"

The dog whimpered.

The cowboy shot a look back at me and jerked his head towards the animal. "Get over here and help with the net." Oh boy, he was ticked.

I complied and we both worked on freeing the dog. As we finally managed to lift the net, I heard Vaughn give a fast intake of air.

I sighed, "Nature sure is cruel."

The dog was a shaggy, bloody mess.

Vaughn tousled his bangs agitatedly. "It's going to be okay boy." He comforted.

I stayed a few steps back, eyeing the desperate wild dog wearily. "Vaughn you sure you're being safe?" I asked.

He turned on me, "What else should I do? It's hurt! I'll be having a word with you later about these traps."

"Yes. This is my fault." I agreed. "My net bit and scratched the dog."

"Still, you're going to learn to take accountability for your actions. You catch the dog, you save the dog," he said. "You have a stable with no horse right?"

"Rub it in. Tell me I'm a pathetic rancher." I said dryly.

"So we just got to get him there," he said. I watched silently as he slowly moved closer to the dog's side. The dog seemed a little too worn out to run but he held his head back wearily. "If only we had treats or something," he muttered.

"Can they eat fish?" I asked him.

"Yeah, most fish are okay if you cut off the sharp parts." He said.

I pulled a small fish out of my bag and he gawked. "You were just carrying a fish in your bag?"

"I don't tell you how to live your life." I said.

"It should work if you remove the fins."

I sighed and pretended to be disgusted as I tore of the fins, "Yuckyuckyuck." When the gruesome deed was done he took the fish and I dug a quick hole with the heels of my boots, kicked the fins in, and arranged the dirt back over. As an afterthought I stabbed a stick in above. "Rest in pieces lil' fishy."

I paused, feeling that same prickling at the back of my neck. I turned around and looked at to the forest. _Who was out there?_

Just as I went to turn my attention back over to the pair I could have sworn I saw something moving at the base of the nearby fern, but there was nothing there. The hairs on my arms stood up.

The dog was quickly polishing off the fish. "Poor guy was starved," said Vaughn, bringing back my attention.

He reached out to the dog and it looked at him cautiously. Vaughn stroked him lightly under the chin, avoiding his obvious cuts. The dog lifted its head back a little, giving us a clear view of the gash on its neck.

"Clearly it was in a fight." I commented.

"Yeah, probably came into contact with a rival pack," he replied. He moved his hand to stroke his thumb between to dog's eyes. "Come try petting him, he needs to trust you."

"Oh boy," I said under my breath, "Does he now? You realize this isn't some stray dog we found in a parking lot. This thing is clearly a hybrid. The last thing we want is for him to grow attached to me and come back to the farm when this is all over. I have livestock."

"Just come." He said.

I knelt down and crawled over.

"Start with under the chin like I did," he ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Well what would look less startling?" He reached out his open hand to my face and I ducked back a little. Then he went again from under, cupping my chin gently. "See?"

Realizing, of course, a little too late he jerked his hand back. "My, such a natural lady killer." I laughed.

He ducked his hat over his face. "Just do it."

I turned to the dog and gently stroked under his chin.

"Now you can pet anywhere." He said.

I rubbed his cheek a little with my thumb.

"Good," he said. I retracted my hand and he looked at me curiously. "You don't like dogs do you?"

"They're alright." I said.

He sighed. "We don't have enough time to do this properly." He scooped the big dog up and lifted him. "Let's go."

"Allow me to lead the way." I bowed slightly with a smirk at then I caught sight of the pair and grimaced.

The dog was painfully weak, using the last of its strength to gnaw at Vaughn's arm. The cowboy betrayed no pain but his jaw was firmly set. "Get a move on then."

We made are way through town thankfully uninterrupted.

Vaughn lowered the dog onto the floor of the stable and immediately began first aid. I left to get a bowl for food and water. The stable had a water trough already but it didn't look like the dog would have the strength to prop itself up and use it. I put more fish in the other bowl and returned, taking a seat against the wall to watch him work. He was fast.

"You're good at this." I commented.

"Its my job," he said.

"Respect yo."

"… Thanks." He said.

"Yeah, wait what now?" I asked.

"You probably meant it as a joke but, it means something having respect." He said.

"Fair enough. No problem," I said. "Hey Vaughn, do you respect me?"

"Not at all." He shot down.

I laughed. "So harsh."

"I just don't get why you act like you do. You're not half bad at your job but it's that attitude…" He said in annoyance.

"I'm GREAT at my job." I protested.

"Taro definitely likes you." He said.

"Yes. He does doesn't he?" I sighed. I'm going to break that old man's heart someday.

He worked in silence for a while and I settled back, watching his work. He was methodical and efficient, you could see his brain working as he scanned the dog over. _Scratch identified. Examine. Does it need to be closed? No. Disinfect. Leave to open air. Next …_

He was definitely no vet but he had a technician's grace to the way he worked. _Problem identified, problem solved._

I love decisive people.

The dog looked much better off when he was done. He stroked it gently.

I crawled over and softly pet his rump. (The dog's I mean. Ug I wish)

"Mirabelle's dog had puppies recently," said Vaughn suddenly.

"I'm aware." I said.

"They selling them off the island through me, but they really wanted to save you one," he said.

"Again something you know I know."

He sighed and removed his hat. "Why do you keep refusing Chelsea?"

I focused on the dog. His fur was coarse and rough to the touch. How to respond? Truthfully, I was going to leave eventually. I couldn't have an abandoned dog on my conscience. Livestock were one thing although I even fought those at first. It's normal to buy and sell things like chickens, I could leave them to the next farmer but dogs were family.

This wasn't something I could tell him, but I have a policy against lying when I don't need to so I told him another truth.

"I have other reasons, but I'm not too into dogs." I said. "My mom had one when I was growing up. A little purse dog. It went everywhere with her."

"What was its name?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Heck if I know, my memories from that time are a little cloudy." A bitter understatement…

"Either way, it seemed more like her accessory than a family pet. All I remember was being short enough that when she bent down in front of me, the purse would be eye level with me and I'd look straight ahead at the dog. It might as well have been the face of my mother."

I looked up at him and held his gaze. "I hated my mom, so I hated that dog."

He nodded in understanding. "I'd drink to that."

"Do you want to?" I asked.

He blinked in confusion.

"Do you want a drink?" I clarified.

He sighed and leaned back against a hay stack. "Might as well. I want to stay for a while to get the dog comfortable. You need him to learn to trust you now while he's weak. Otherwise, he'll be a handful when he's recovered some strength."

I nodded. "Be right back."

 **I'm so far off what I remember of the plan I don't even what's happening. Well let's take a ride XD None of this was supposed to happen.**

 **Smurf2005: Haha, long time no see. I'm suddenly feeling on a role so hopefully a can get in a couple more chapters before the summer. Happy to see YOU back. There's always a chance you'll loose people when you disappear.**

 **Ur2cool: Aw thanks so much! Yeah, writing so many different characters is a little difficult but I really want to try and and least showcase each of their personalities in the little I write about them.**

 **Guest- Yaaayyy! *bursts party poppers* I'm as surprised with myself as anyone.**

 **Psycho Kay- Aww, I back 'cause I missed you :P Lol. Yeah a little jerky on Natalie's part but Pierre was there and since I have her with Mark... it's a little less rude when there's more than one odd-man out. For sure she's on to something, the've literally all been there max: a season and a half, minimum: moved in that very day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Vaughn sighed finally cracking open the Coors Lights I had tossed him what felt like hours ago. "-and that's all I have to say about that."

I slouched in a dazed exhaustion into the hay bale behind me. Straw pocked through the back of my shirt and tickled my back. "That's all," I repeated hollowly.

We had had such a good atmosphere going on, I left to get some drinks from the house and in that time he must have remembered he never actually scolded me for the traps in the woods.

Jeez, I hadn't been in this much trouble since I got all of the tvs on campus to only show videos of turtles trying to mate with shoes.

"I'll disassemble them all tomorrow morning," I mumbled despondently.

He looked tired. "Just… why?"

I laughed nervously.

"Why do you do these things? I don't get it."

I wasn't shocked or even caught off guard but I still had to pause to formulate an answer.

He glanced up at the window impatiently watching the darkening sky. "Jeez, it's taking Julia long enough." Not to change the topic, he looked back at me. "Seriously, what was with the traps?"

I glanced away, resting my chin on my palm. "Well, I had my reasons."

The corner of his lip curled slightly in annoyance. "Well, as someone caught up in your aftermath, I want to hear them and they'd damn well be good!"

We both froze as the dog growled in alarm. I reached into the food bowel and tossed him a fish which he quickly began eating. "Shh, you'll wake the baby hunny."

He gave that no response and continued to look at me expectantly.

I took a swing of my drink.

"Have you… noticed anything weird about the forest?" I finally asked. Honestly it was a good thing to ask him, if it weren't for the fact that he was only here two days a week, he'd probably be in there more often than me.

"No," he said bluntly.

Interesting. I was almost starting to doubt myself. Maybe there really wasn't anything out there? No, there had to be. I am a gut-instincts kind of person: someone who gets an idea and follows through, it's how I got to where I am, I can't afford to doubt myself. "Strange. Have you noticed anyone weird getting off the boats?"

"Other than the men screaming at you on the ferry the other day?" he asked.

Wow that really was only yesterday. There haven't been any boats since so the timeline isn't right to be someone stalking me from the company. So it's something that was already there…

"They threatened you," he suddenly remembered.

"That they did." I agreed.

"You're scared," he stated with some awe.

"Am not!" I said instantly. It wouldn't do to lose my cool so I quickly calmed. "Not of them, not of anyone," I claimed, although at that statement, the silhouette of a women came to the forefront of my mind. A low-cut top, perfectly straightened hair, but a face I couldn't quite bring myself to pan up to beyond her chin. Did I even remember what her face looked like? When was the last time I looked her in the eye?

The dog it the barn let out a soft whimper and I pictured that stupid chihuahua that was always at her hip.

I shook my head. "Anyone," I repeated to myself aggressively. I looked directly at Vaughn's amethyst eyes defiantly. "There is something in that forest, I feel it every time I walk in!"

"Isn't that just you being jumpy because you're scared?" He asked.

When people think they've figured out something about you, it's very difficult getting them to change their minds and it's not my style to go through the effort. I turned the can in my hands around once. "Well, think what you want." I said.

He reached out and slowly began stroking the dog. "You washed up into a ghost town and began living in a huge abandoned farm all by yourself. You're allowed to be a little spooked. Your house is practically a nightmare shack."

I felt a little moved to be honest. Most people get used to my personality and say that that can't imagine me feeling such normal emotions.

"Those men, who are they?" He asked.

Dang it.

I leaned forward with a sardonic smile. "My, for someone who claims not to care, you're suddenly very concerned about my affairs."

"I have family here. I'm not sure what kind of trouble you're in but you better not get them caught up in your mess," he defended.

"Oh my, Vaughn, I didn't know you cared!" A voice said from outside. Vaughn cringed and I relaxed a little. Julia came in through the swinging doors.

"This must be the pooch!" She exclaimed. "Aw isn't he beautiful!"

The dog eyed her cautiously.

Vaughn sighed in relief, "good we can start."

"Start?" Asked Julia.

"I'm leaving soon, so I'm going to give you both all of the care instructions and hope that enough sticks between the two of you." He sighed. "This is not ideal…"

I couldn't help but agree at the statement. He was leaving a feral dog in some very unexperienced hands but what else could he do?

"So first of all bandages…" He started.

 **-….Vaughn…..-**

It was well past midnight by the time Julia and I left the stable. The dog seemed to be doing surprisingly well.

"Wow," she said. "That was a LOT."

"I only told you the important stuff," I said.

She looked at me in disbelief, "That was the _abbreviated_ course?"

I sighed, "I can't believe I'm trusting you two with this."

She shrugged, "I guess you have no choice. Don't worry though, to be honest, I'm sure Chelsea remembers everything. She's really smart you know?"

I didn't even bother giving her a reaction of disbelief.

"Really!" She urged. "She really plays it down but she is! Have you ever wondered how she has so much time to play with you?"

"Every day I am here."

"She has all sorts of crazy ideas to make her farm work easier, I'm helping her with her newest invention tomorrow!" She told me. "I'm really excited to see what it is!"

I grunted, "As long as you both don't get carried away and forget the dog."

She rolled her eyes. "We won't forget the dog." She gave me a sly sideways smile that had a very Chelsea-esque vibe. "Of course, you know that already right? I can't believe you called on me, you must really trust me!"

I scoffed.

She rolled her eyes. "You know Vaughn. You're an adult now, don't you think you can stop pretending to be mad every time you're flustered? It's sooo teenaged boy."

Where was this confidence coming from? "Chelsea's rubbing off on you huh?"

She laughed, "Chelsea's no better!" She looked at my confusion with some surprise. "You hadn't noticed?" She asked.

"Noticed what?" I inquired.

"Well she's just like you. You both emotionally disconnect from a conversation the second you get unconformable. It's just that while you get angry, she puts on airs." She said. "Or any time she feels flustered around you she diffuses things by flirting."

"That's all she does." I objected.

"Then you must really like you." Julia winked.

I hadn't even noticed at the time but she never answered about the men on the boat, she had immediately diverted the topic by trying to tease me.

I looked at my cousin thoughtfully. That was the first in-depth analysis I'd ever heard her make, to be honest, I was shocked- not that I'd let it show on my face. I briefly remembered a conversation I had with Chelsea when she chewed me out for calling Julia an idiot.

"Whatever," I said and put my hands in my pockets. Then I froze.

"What's wrong?" Asked Julia.

"Wallet's gone," I explained briefly in bafflement.

"Well did you leave it in the stable?" She asked.

I sighed in annoyance. We had finally gotten off that farm, did we seriously have to go back?

"Well," said Julia, "guess we're going back."

The lights we still on in the stables when we arrived. Upon getting closer we could hear Chelsea muttering to herself. "Okay.. man, they tore you **up**." She commented. "I hope you at least got a few good bites in yourself."

As we got closer we could see through the window that she was inspecting the dog, seeming to have taken a lot of my instructions to heart. I was somewhat relived she could at least show a little diligence. Julia and I both paused as the dog finally did something unexpected- weakly, it lifted its head and licked her hand.

She faltered. "Hey," she said with an uncharacteristic level of seriousness. "I'm not someone any of you should get too attached to."

"Hey Chelsea," Julia said quietly as we approached the door so the farmer and dog wouldn't be startled. She gently pushed the double doors open. "Vaughn forget his wallet." She explained.

We did a quick skim of the barn.

"It's not here." Said Julia with a touch of concern. "Where else could it be?"

"Oh…" Chelsea and I said in realization.

"You guys know?" Julia asked.

"Chelsea…" I said darkly.

She put up her hands in exasperation. "How many times do I have to say sorry?"

I pulled out my keys and detached the small flashlight. "Let's get a move on, I have a boat coming before dawn."

"Fiiiine," she said.

Julia looked between us in confusion. "Huh, you're both going? Wait where is it?"

"Definitely in the forest," I said.

"Without a doubt." Chelsea agreed.

"But… why?" Asked Julia in confusion.

I cringed, really not wanting my cousin to know I got caught by the foot and dangled upside-down in a primitive rope-trap.

"It's where we found the dog," Chelsea said simply.

"O-ok…" said Julia. "Be careful out there. I don't think I need to tell you there's wild animals all things considered…"

I waved my hand dismissively. "Got it, got it. Let's just get this done, I feel like I'm about to drop."

Chelsea nodded without the usual vigor, she was clearly in the same state.

The three of us made our way back to the town where we parted ways with Julia.

"Sure is dark…" Chelsea commented.

"Nothing like the city." I agreed.

"Is that where you go when you're not on the island?" She asked.

I nodded. "Main office is in the city. There's a couple other towns I go to… listen I'm too tired to talk. I'm only bringing you along 'cause you have half of the woods booby trapped."

She chuckled despite her tired disposition. "Booby."

Navigation was difficult with just the small light once we got deeper in the woods. I felt her wrap her arms around mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked flatly.

"You said it yourself." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice. "I'm a girl living all on her own and am _ever so scared_ of the spooky woods."

"Whatever." I said, not bothering to shove her away. Maybe I was too tired to care. Maybe I was just too used to her antics.

"Oops. Don't step there," she said. We maneuvered around, and she paused to disengage the trap before returning to cling to me. "Oh and watched for that wire," she said a moment before a silver chord shone in my light.

"Just how many traps did you put out?!" I snapped.

"Enough," she said. "There's one of those rising nets up ahead as well- should be right…. There….."

We both paused. The net had already been trigged, it seemed to sway a little even though there was no wind. I shone the light on it. "There's nothing there," I commented.

Chelsea let go of me and I glanced a little at her dark silhouette. "Nothing?" She said with the strangest tone in her voice.

"It must have went off on its own," I said.

You don't see anything there?" She asked.

I turned the flashlight to illuminate her a little. She had the most incorrigible expression. Partly tired, partly annoyed. "Goddess damn it, Hannah was actually right about something."

"Hannah?" I asked.

"Read chapter 5," she muttered miserably. "Anyway, this is about the area of the snare you were caught in."

I looked around and realized she was right. The rope was still dangling a little ways away. I began to move only to notice she wasn't following, still facing away at the empty trap.

It didn't matter. I moved over and thoroughly searched the ground. The task was difficult with only the little LED but it was only a matter of time until the light shone over the worn leather. "Got it," I said.

Chelsea turned to me. "Oh good. Hey listen, you can go on ahead."

I blinked. "What?"

"Don't worry about it, just follow the same path here. I disengaged all the ones we came across." She explained.

"Chelsea, I not leaving you alone in the forest."

"It's fine."

"It's not."

"I know my way."

"It's dark."

She grinned and pulled out a flashlight.

I glared in disbelief. "Why were we using mine if you had a real one?"

"I wanted to cuddle," she shrugged.

"I hate you."

"Then leave me here." She winked.

"Absolutely not." I refused.

"Fine," she conceded. "Just give me a second." She walked up to the net trap and cut it loose. Before staring at it for a moment and nodding.

"Okay, let's go." She returned to my side, yawning widely. "My bed is calling."

"I hear you there," I agreed.

"Oh, you wanna come too?" She asked innocently. "It's small but we can share."

"Hell no."

"Shouldn't say things like hell- it's sacrilegious," she commented.

"Thought you didn't believe it things like the green-haired lady in the pond." I commented.

She laughed bitterly, "I certainly didn't."

 **Durotos- Thanks so much! Eheh.. I'm just going to pretend I thought about the oversized strawberries in regards to game mechanics: heheh yeah brilliant aren't I? XD Lol, those dialogue grammar rules get me every time. I'm definitely not the best proof-reader so much appreciated XD**

 **Ur2Cool- Yeah, I don't know if it so much a moral guideline as the brilliant "you-can't-get-caught-in-a-lie-if -you-don't-tell-one-dynamic. For sure, characters like Vaughn have their most redeeming points being their dilligence in their work but the games don't show you much. Like, I think there was a heart event where you help him with his work but you don't see it, the screen just goes black and there's a before and after working.**

 **Smurf2005- I was about to say 'of course you can too!' but reflecting back on your past stories I mostly just remember you breaking the readers' collective heart XD Well, I'm not so good at doing that so I guess we both have our skills :P mmmmmmm not sure what exactly the dog is, but that whole "random domesticated dog wandering the forest" in the game didn't make to much sense. It's either a feral dog or more likely a coy-dog, since there's at least a generation of dogs between when a dog might have been abandoned in evacuation and when the new islander's moved in.**

 **Psycho Kay- Honestly I think there's just a point where you get used to her, it would be tiring getting worked up about each and every thing she puts him through. He definitely was NOT pleased though. I'd hope Chelsea is at least a little traumatized by sinking ships given her history so maybe she'll be nice to us XD**

 **Guest- AT LAST. Yep only took over a year for us to get here XD**

 **CAPJHMPAgirl- aha, we PM'd but It would feel rude not acknowledging you here too XD Peeps this girl is a real biotechnologist so I'm kinda honored she's reading :P**


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was up, the grass was dewey and a light chill permeated the air as characteristic to an early morning of a wet coastal island.

"Let's put this baby to the test!" I punched the air in excitement, jogging to the field.

Julia half ran, half skipped while giggling at the spontaneity of our pace. "Chelsea, it's waaaay too early to be having this much fun," she commented, not looking tired at all. "Or at least it should be."

I waved her off in dismissal, "I hate that concept that people just accept that the first four hours of their day are going to suck. There is a social stigma against morning people that this country needs to address!"

"You were also up so late yesterday heading back with Vaughn to the forest," she said. "Honestly how are you functional?"

I paused, flashing back to the forest. What Julia doesn't know is I wasn't able to sleep last night at all. I tried to put what I saw into a context with how I knew the world to work and was drawing a blank. I laid awake on my bed, not even bothering to get under the covers and I stared at my ceiling in wonder.

At a certain age you learn the line between fantasy and reality. I figured it out startlingly quickly in life so I don't hold this realization in the same tragic light to a child losing their sense of wonder. I never went through that stage of chasing down unicorns but I would pause to watch in wonder the little things in life like how a spider carefully prepares her web.

I find the real tragedy to be how the world casts away their interest in anything proven to already be real even if there was so much more to learn. It is exciting to discover a unicorn, but in doing so, the unicorn just becomes another animal like the okapi to be discarded from public rapture.

I thought the Harvest Goddess, like all of these creatures of lore, was a false dream that blinded people from the true beauty of the world.

Yet there in my net was undeniable proof that the world was just a little more vast than I gave it credit.

Oh well, that's a problem for later. Farm chores first.

"Okay," I said walking up to my contraption. "This is still a work in progress and I'm going to need your help to see if it'll run along the field properly- but later I'll have it pulled by a horse. Which honestly kills two birds with one stone because Henry is getting a little tubby."

"Well what is it?" She asked.

"It's sort of like a ghetto irrigation system," I explained. I pointed at its features. "So that long pole there is about five meters across and will run parallel to the field. These bases that hold it in position have some pretty sturdy wheels so we can push it along."

"And those things hanging from the pole are sprinklers?" She asked.

"You got it!" I said.

She nodded, "So what's with the bathing suits?" She asked, placing one hand on her hip giving a full display of her bikini.

"Daaang, where is Elliot?" I asked looking around. "He needs to see this! I swear his head would explode."

Julia blushed deep red, but didn't deny it. She fiddled with her ponytail thoughtfully and looked at the entrance of the farm, "I kind of wish he would come by, its already half way through summer and I really wanted to show off my bathing suit."

I loved her honesty. She was such a pure person without ever playing coy. She had a perfect stock and value to the weapons in her arsenal, and wasn't afraid to be honest about them.

I think I might have pegged her wrong when I first thought the way she dressed was from a lack of self-esteem.

I laughed, "Well, I sort of doubt he'll come by to visit me this morning, it's only seven and I'm not his favourite person. Plus I'm not so sure I want him reporting back to Taro about us farming as if we were on a Brazilian game show."

I glanced back at the irrigation system and pointed to the two pillars. "We'll be pushing it from the base so we're going to be directly in the line of fire. So basically, we're going to get _soaked_ this first time."

She laughed and walked to one of the pillars of the contraption, "I feel like a kid again under one of those spraying archways at the water park."

It was a fair assessment, I guess in a way that's kind of what it was.

"Ok let's do this!" I grinned and moved to the pump to turn on the water.

The system came alive and sprayed water everywhere. We squealed and I ducked my head to avoid the onslaught, running to the other pillar.

"Oh my goddess, I'm soaked!" She called over.

I just laughed, "Go! Go!"

We both pushed and the contraption slowly moved, showering each crop in a mini-rain fall.

On the third row we gave up on our boots and the muddy earth squelched through our toes. Julia tripped and as she stood her entire front was coated in mud. I leaned back to laugh at her and my feet slipped from under me and I fell on my back.

We kept going until the entire field had been watered and we waddled back to our puddles of clothes outside the farmhouse. I picked up my watch. "That whole field only took half an hour." I commented.

"Dang we're efficient." She said. She glanced down at her mud covered body. "Uh… Chelsea? Can I use your shower?"

I laughed, "Like heck you're tracking through my house like that! Let's go to the river first."

We took our beach towels and dropped them at the river's edge before cannonballing into the water. As we bobbed around the mud slowly lifted from our bodies.

"So what are you going to do with all your new found time?" She asked.

I cringed, having never really thought about it. "Who knows… I've dabbled a bit in mining maybe I'll pursue that a little further. I made craaazy money last time."

"I guess that's one thing you could do… Be safe though." she said looking down at the rippling water thoughtfully.

I sighed and brought myself over to the dock. "Well for today I have my hands full with the dog and cleaning up my mess in the forest." _Among other things…._

"That's true," she said, following me and lifting herself up onto the dock's edge. "I cannot believe you snared my cousin!"

I shot her a conspiratory smile. "Don't tell him that I told you."

We wiped ourselves down, wrapped ourselves up and hustled to where we left our clothes, teeth chattering.

Three people were making their way up to the farm. Taro stalked over, quite quick for his age and Natalie and Elliot raced after him, seeming to be trying to slow him down.

"Chelsea!" He called and Natalie gave me an apologetic grimace.

"What's up Taro?" I asked.

"We heard some passing miners leaving the inn mentioning some girls playing in the river. Have some pride in your farm work child!"

"It's done." I said.

He shook his head, "That's impossible, even in my prime I wouldn't be done by now."

"Look around," I urged.

It was somewhat undeniable; the animals were out to graze and the fields were nice and wet.

"How on earth…" Taro started.

Elliot adjusted his glasses looking across the field at my newest creation. "It's a pivot irrigation system," he said in awe.

"Right you are," I said.

"Chelsea did you make that? I'm actually kind of impressed." He grinned at me for one of the first times and I finally kind of saw what probably charmed Julia- because let me say, that was a much bigger mystery that the mysterious creature in the woods.

"I told you she was cool!" Julia said and I glanced at her. Then at Elliot, remembering a conversation from earlier today.

I tugged at Julia's towel from behind and it unravelled leaving her standing in her bikini. By instinct she immediately covered her body and Elliot turned so red stream almost came out of his ears.

Hehe, you're welcome.

"Well that matter aside," Taro said, seemingly oblivious to any of what just happened. "What is this I hear of a wild dog on your farm?"

I scratched my head, acknowledging a much more legitimate complaint. "Yeah, it's in the shed. We're just taking care of it until it's back on its feet and then it'll be released as far into the forest as possible.

"Chelsea," he shook his head in exasperation. "You can't get wild animals too comfortable around people or they'll keep showing up in town. There is the saying: a fed bear's a dead bear."

I sighed, "Believe me, that's what I tried to say."

Natalie sighed, "Sorry Chelsea, we tried to tell him this is _your_ farm."

"It's fine," I sighed.

"Let's see it," he said.

I nodded and quickly got dressed before bringing him to the shed. The siblings and Julia held back so we wouldn't fluster the dog with numbers. The dog had been asleep this morning so I was a little nervous to see how he'd behave when he wakes up. I definitely did not want Taro around for the first time.

We entered, and I cringed seeing the dog wide awake and staring at us.

"Doesn't look like an ordinary wild dog," he commented.

"Yeah I'd say he's at least half domestic bred," I explained.

Moment of truth, with the dog's temperament I was either going to be in a lot of trouble or maybe I'd be able to worm my way out of this.

I walked over slowly, "Hey boy, how's it going?"

I pet him slowly and he moved to nuzzle his face curiously into my hand and I sighed in relief. "See?" I said. "It's pretty well behaved."

He stared at the dog analytically.

"With enough training we just might make a fine farm dog of it yet," he commented.

"Wait what?" I exclaimed. "No, this is a wild animal, you said it yourself! I can't let it around the livestock!"

"I'd rather have him tamed, trained up and working than have him wandering around town," he said. "He'll never be a herding dog but he could do a great job scaring off wild dogs."

A bit of a protective side I didn't know I had for the dog flared. "Are you serious? Haven't you noticed what the wild dogs did to him?"

"Well that's because he was out on his own, competing for food. You'll kill the little guy if you send him back out there after this," he urged. "This is good, you needed a dog."

I looked at him speechlessly.

"I'll have a word with Vaughn when he returns to ask if he could help you train him up," said the retired farmer.

"This is a terrible idea," I said dryly.

"A dog will make your life much easier," he said.

I could beg to differ.

After tending to the dog Taro gave me a long winded set of farming advice before heading off on his way. The others had long since left as soon as he had started talking about the different kinds of hoes.

Well it worked for me, I had other business to attend to. I picked a single strawberry from the fridge, amused at the irony, and headed to the forest.

" _What are you doing?"_ _I remembered Vaughn's voice ringing out as I clung myself to his side. The ever present disgust in his tone did not bother me in the slightest._

 _"You said it yourself." I said with a devilish grin I knew he would not be able to see in the dark. "I'm a girl living all on her own and am ever so scared of the spooky woods."_

 _He was such a knight. He didn't even bother brushing me off. We maneuvered the woods clumsily but I thought the decreased mobility was a small price to pay to feel those tense biceps under his sleeve. Ug. Drool. It was a shame with all we went through this night, I was probably going to have to stop objectifying him so much._

 _I wondered if the reason he didn't mind me clinging to him was that it was the only way to be sure I wasn't just going to let him walk into a trap for my own amusement, because honestly, if he was ahead of me and I wasn't going to get caught up too, I totally might have._

 _As it was, I simply continued to disengage the ones we came across and navigate him around._

 _"Just how many traps did you put out?!" He snapped._

 _"Enough," I said simply. "There's one of those rising nets up ahead as well- should be right-" I paused at the shadows up ahead, why did the trap look like it was visible? I swear I could see the punching bag-shaped silhouette of what could only be an already triggered trap._

" _There…" I pointed, hoping he'd shine the light on it for a better look. He did and I inhaled through my teeth._

 _Honestly this next part is hard to tell you. Like, I've been doing my best to be an honest narrator here but, this is one on those things that was immediately locked into that tell-no-one-ever vault in my brain that protected me from maybe one day getting pulled out of my house in a straight jacket._

 _A little baby-faced gnome thing, pointed hat and all, smiled at me in slight embarrassment from within the net. "Hey Chelsea, think you could let me down?"_

 _"There's nothing there," Vaughn commented._

 _The creature bonked its own head playfully, "Just kidding! I know you can't see or hear me!"_

 _I let go of him in shock and stared. "Nothing?" I asked, feeling my head swim._

 _"It must have went off on its own," Vaughn said._

 _You don't see anything there?" I urged._

 _Now he was really looking at me, looking a strange mix of put-off and bewildered._

 _Oh dang, wait a second: realization. I've seen that thing before at the base of the ornate stain-glass windows of the church. "Goddess damn it, Hannah was actually right about something," I exclaimed in annoyance. Why did she actually have to be right? Seriously? A harvest sprite? One of the [fictional?] Goddess' little [fictional?] helpers?_

 _I vaguely heard Vaughn question me and I responded in some non-committal fourth-wall tapping answer before sending him off to the area of the snare and returning my attention to the sprite._

" _Seriously?" I asked it. "Like seriously? You HAD to exist?"_

 _The spite looked surprised. "Oh so you CAN see me? I really was having a hard time telling. Sometimes it would look like you were looking right at me, but you'd never answer me! Look at you getting in tune spiritually with the land, you'll make a fine farmer."_

" _Noope," I said, putting up my hands. "You are not pulling one of these, 'this is your destiny' things on me, go pester Mark."_

 _The harvest sprite frowned and looked like he was about to say something._

 _"Got it," Vaughn's voice interrupted._

 _I turned to him, pretending to still care about that whole wallet situation. "Oh good. Hey listen, you can go on ahead."_

 _He didn't move. "What?"_

 _"Don't worry about it," I tried to tell him. "Just follow the same path here. I disengaged all the ones we came across."_

 _"Chelsea, I not leaving you alone in the forest." As much as I loved the sound of his voice saying my name, I needed him to leave so I could deal with this situation._

 _"It's fine," I said._

 _"It's not."_

 _"I know my way." I urged._

 _"It's dark."_

 _Oops. Well this will get him mad at least, maybe he'll storm off. I grinned and pulled out my flashlight from my backpack._

 _It was dark but I could feel his glare as if we had some strange telepathic connection. "Why were we using mine if you had a real one?"_

 _"I wanted to cuddle," I shrugged._

 _"I hate you."_

 _Haha, I feel like that's supposed to hurt, but this outcome has been pretty intentional. "Then leave me here." I winked._

 _"Absolutely not." He refused._

 _Goddess, wherever you, are damn this knight in shining armour. I mean, this side of him is why I started stalking in the first place but still. Guess I can't even be mad._

 _"Fine," I conceded. "Just give me a second." I walked up to the net trap and cut it loose._

 _The harvest sprite tumbled down and popped up entirely unfazed by the fall. "Thanks Cheslea! Come by tomorrow with an offering and I'll introduce you to the Goddess! This is so exciting!"_

 _I didn't know what to do other than nod and leave with the cowboy._

I approached the forest in anticipation, not sure It'd even be able to find the sprite again. Turns out that wasn't a problem.

"Chelsea!" The sprite exclaimed, waiting by the bridge. "I'm so glad you came!"

I nodded. "Take me to your leader."

 **Smurf2005: Haha glad you caught what was going on. It's a little annoying but I think It's take Chelsea a while to get serious- after all she still thinks she might leave any day.**

 **Ur2Cool: And alll you're questions have been answered. Thank you :)**

 **Psycho Kay: Too bad she has like, fifty million layers of it, even I'm getting impatient XD**

 **Guest: Thank you very much XD I doubt we'll see all of the since she's not really one to brag and for each of her creations, I have to think of them: and I am deeefinitly not at her level XD**

 **CAPJHMPAgirl: Honestly, a little undetermined at this point but it could never hurt to expand her view on of the world. In the long run it's important for her to get a little less analytical and reasonable if this s ever going to turn into a romance.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all sorry for the REALLY late chapter, again. The summers completely throw me off of my writing groove. This should have been my last year in that research house though XD hopefully... I never got any privacy in that place, it is completely impossible to write with all your coworkers looking over your shoulder 24/7 and then I have a hard time getting the ball rolling again once I get back, but here it is, here is the ball.**

* * *

The little sprite lead me through the woods. "My name's Neil!" He said, "I'm the harvest sprite in charge of the entiiiire forest."

"I see." I said, "kind of…"

I couldn't stop watching him walk. He wasn't just like a little person; his proportions were different. His arms and legs were too short so he walked with a bit of a waddle. Despite this, he was pretty speedy.

"It's exciting to finally have someone see me though, let me tell you! I'm sure Noe will be happy too!" He exclaimed.

"Noe?" I asked.

"He's the sprite that lives on your farm," said Neil, "He was over the moon when you came. There's nothing sadder than an unkept farmland, but I bet he's still lonely out there."

I blinked in shock, "I knew you or something was around the forest but I had no idea someone else was living on my farm!" It's kind of creepy. to think about... I managed to not add.

"Yeah, it's weird how the sight comes. I'm sure you'll start seeing him around now that you know about us. You probably started to notice me first because there are so many twigs to step on and plants to rustle through around here. Or maybe because I'm the closest to the Goddess Pond." He explained.

I nodded silently. Still taking it all in.

I glanced around. The forest looked different, brighter. Everything was a slightly different shade of green. Every leaf rustle was more… _alive_ if that makes sense. Little balls of light were floating upwards through the stagnant forest air as we walked by.

"The forest looks different when you're with me huh?" He asked, noticing my gaze. "I hear humans don't usually see nature the way we do."

"What are the little glowey things?" I asked.

"It's the forest's life energy. The plants tend to get a little excited around me, It's cute don't you think?" He asked.

I shook my head and shrugged, "Sure, I guess you could say that."

We reached the old church. The Goddess Pond twinkled almost too vibrantly to seem natural.

"Here we are!" Neil said unnecessarily. He hopped up onto a rock. "Throw an offering into the pond!"

I pulled out the strawberry and tossed it in.

For a moment there as just the thunk and the sight of the strawberry sinking down through the water. Then there was a flash of light.

"Dun Dun Dun Daaaaa!"

The lady with the green hair depicted in every age of art was floating in front of me with a triumphant smile.

Ordinary this is the point where the narration would say something like: _I jumped back in astonishment and fell to my knees everything I knew suddenly being thrown into question. I tried to speak but was mute in the presence of the dimly glowing spirit._

Unfortunately for you, I had no fun reaction. Sorry, it's a symptom of my upbringing, I can't even help it anymore. I looked at her as if it was the most normal thing in the world and nodded, face not betraying a single one of my thoughts. "Ok," I said.

She seemed a little disappointed by my reaction.

"Chelsea," She said warmly. "Welcome."

I tried to think of something to say other than "Thanks…" Oh wait. That was out loud. Too late. That was my response.

She clapped her hands together gleefully, "And a strawberry, thank you! They are my favourite!"

I grimaced a little, "Sorry, I started to second guess myself after I brought it. It wasn't... uh... a sacrilegious offering was it?"

She laughed, "Oh course not! I have existed for a long time, long before crops looked as they do now. You haven't done anything that every farmer hasn't done before you. I'm glad you were able to take my favourite thing and make it even better!"

She pouted, "Seriously, I've been watching you farm those strawberries and was wondering if I was ever going to get a taste! You really should have honoured your Goddess much sooner!"

"I probably would have…" I said.

"If you knew I existed?" She winked.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry for being unfaithful."

"It's just part of your personality, the same personality that makes you such a great farmer!" She said in understanding.

I grimaced. "I am not really a farmer."

"If you work the land, you are a farmer." She combatted.

"But I'm leaving," I said.

"And yet you are still here," she winked. "Weren't you going to leave before the end of spring? We're half way through summer!"

"I'm just having some fun." I said, "I'll leave when I get bored."

"What if you never get bored?" She asked me. "Then what will you do? What if this is your calling? The land has accepted you, it's why you can see us."

I gave her a half smile, "One person can have many callings. Other's can take over my farm- only I can do what I do. I like it here, but I like my studies more."

She frowned. "I suppose that is your decision."

We were both silent now. I think I threw her for a bit of a loop. Which is saying something 'cause she's been around AWHILE. You'd have thought nothing could get her at this point.

"But this place could be good for you Chelsea, and some part of you knows this," she said. "It's why you are really still here."

"I'm here to mess around. Then I'll get serious once I get back to the city," I said.

"There is something healing about working with the earth. I can see your soul has been badly damaged. I can't imagine why, I cannot see what transpires in the city but are you really sure you want to go back?" She asked.

"If you're not sure why, don't make any assumptions," I said a bit too sharply to my Goddess.

She frowned and Neil almost fell over in shock.

"Be wary of your lashings out. I understand pain may provoke them but not entitle them. Perhaps this is a lesson you could impart onto that animal handler you are so smitten with while you are at it." She said.

"Is Vaughn in pain?" I asked.

"All mortals are in pain in some way or another," she said, "I've yet to meet one that isn't. Some of you are just a little more damaged than others, and some of you handle it a little better than others."

I send her a sly smile, "How do I handle?"

She shook her head, "Absolutely terribly."

I laughed, "Harsh."

She glanced up as if seeing something in the far distance and then shot me a polite smile, "Sorry, Chelsea, it seems I am being called at another pond. Come by anytime to give an offering! Toodles!"

With that, there was another flash and she was gone.

Neil grimaced, "you're not like other farmers Chelsea."

I grinned, "I'm not like anyone."

He laughed. "True enough." He hopped off of his rock, "Here I'll walk with you back to town."

I nodded and followed him. The walk was more exciting with a harvest sprite. The 'forest energy' was intriguing.

"When you get back home today you should try to track down Noe, we harvest sprite have lots of special tips- he could help you with the dog too!"

I nodded, "Right, you were around last night to know about the dog… and the traps yet you still managed to get caught…" I gave him a sideways look as I made this revelation. Were harvest sprites idiots?

He laughed in nervous embarrassment, "SO THE DOG…"

"Do you know it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was born in the forest- a descendant of one of the farm dogs that used to live on the island who was abandoned when everyone left. "

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, he didn't belong to any pack so he lived away from the groups mostly in the abandoned town. When all the people moved back he was forced back into the forest and got into a territorial fight." He explained.

"Figured as much," I said.

We paused as we reached the wood bridge that lead into town. "Well, we've reached the end of my territory. See you soon Chelsea, and good luck with your farming! Even if you don't plan to stay long I hear you are a natural!"

"See you soon." I grinned and turned into town.

When I was finally alone I balked. OH MY GODDESS THERE REALLY ARE MAGIC GNOMES AND GODDESSES, WHAT. THE. HELL.

I let myself freak out for a minute, then I moved on with my life.

Maybe I'll go buy some dog food…

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone for still supporting me. It means a lot to be doing this process with you all.**

 **Fluttershy 2059123 - thank you :) Sorry for the wait**

 **Smurf2005- For sure, she's having a hard enough time with leaving Julia- I don't even think she knows where she's going with this whole Vaughn thing. I think Chelsea is stuck with dealing with Elliot and Julia's relationship for as long as she is on the island.**

 **Guest- YAYAYA- now they're going to wish she couldn't XD**

 **Psycho Kay - Haha true, she has zero inhibitions, it's fun. There is a lot of stuff to go down. It's honestly intimidating to think of how much there is left to write- I gotta pick up my pace.**

 **Ur2Cool- Glad you liked it :)**

 **CAPJHMPAgirl - Yeah, a little strange but no one can read an animal like Taro, guess he sees potential in him. I fully imagine the Goddess just salivating the whole time she was watching her.**

 **RioTheRiver- Aw, don't worry I kind of hate love triangles so I don't really think it's ever going to become serious. At most Sabrina is kind of like a scape goat for Chelsea. She doesn't really want to fall for Vaughn so so far she keeps pushing Sabrina and him together and then getting jealous despite herself**

 **Guest- More rival scenes with Sabrina or like JuliaxElliot type 'rival scenes'?**

 **Winter- Hey, glad you commented! I will definitely finish off Beyond the Road's end too... sometime I feel like writing some fluff :P I swear there's only like, 2 chapters left max but the brunt of the story is done so, it's hard to dive back in. I think about it sometimes though. I think about my unfinished stories a lot. Its weird, anytime I do something even remotely dangerous, one of my first thoughts is, wow if I die here I'll have a lot of unfinished fan fictions :/ I don't think any of us will ever fully understand how Chelsea's plans come together she likes to have a little bit of mystery. Wow I can't believe it's actually been a couple years**


End file.
